


Shuri dress up doll

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Gen, charity auctions art, dress up doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuri dress up in comic style, for the last of my auctions winner, Nangi (for whom I actually finished drawing first :D). They also received colored version of it.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Marvel Fans 4 BLM 2020





	Shuri dress up doll

**Author's Note:**

> Shuri dress up in comic style, for the last of my auctions winner, Nangi (for whom I actually finished drawing first :D)  
> . They also received colored version of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm orphaning my works, that were made for fandom charity auctions winners, so they can stay online after I delete the account, which I'm planning to do soon. The drawings above were made for Nangi, who won my offer during Marvel Fans for BLM 2020. -cruria


End file.
